


Coincidences

by Kalloway



Category: Machine City Knights - Erin A. Bisson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There's no such thing as coincidences.





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 4, 2013.
> 
> "I wrote this in a meeting because I don't do well with dozens of pages of reports with rows of tiny numbers. 150 words, even though it was supposed to be 100. ^^;; I'm sorry it's blowjob-joke week. Kinda."

Astri Silver was sure of quite a few things in life. For starters, most coincidences absolutely weren't. Because dammit, no one ever just casually ran into Mithras Surya– Agent Mithras Surya –on the street.

Astri frowned. Surya grinned. No, this was surely no coincidence. He was here for her.

"Silver."

"Agent Surya."

"What a pleasant surprise."

The tone of his voice made Astri positive that the surprise was purely one-sided. She started to glance around for a way out, but there was nothing. Instead, she met his gaze dead on.

"Are you here to arrest me-" she swallowed the 'again' "-or do you just want your dick sucked?"

Surya’s grin quickly turned wolfish and now Astri knew he was just playing with her. He feigned like actually had to think about her question. "That’s an option I hadn’t considered."

Had she given him a better idea? Or a worse one?


End file.
